


Russian Roulette

by JohnnyWinchester



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyWinchester/pseuds/JohnnyWinchester
Summary: Negan proves why nobody dares to defy him. No mercy ...Only death ...





	Russian Roulette

-"Now who do we have here ? My almighty iron dick, isn't it the fun bunch.Who the fuck is the leader of this fucksquad? ". Nobody dares to look the mad man in the eyes. He just laughs and swirles his precious and notorious Lucille around , ready to handle the death sentence. 

-This one, Negan . 

Negan takes his time and glides all the way to Ricks position.He bends his long posture and gets level eye to Rick who is shaking and hyperventilating. 

-"Pathetic. You call your self a fucking leader? Shaking like a god damn pussy? Look at me , Rick. " He doesn't . 

-I SAID LOOK AT ME YOU FUCK ." His voice startle the whole group , reminding them that they're left at the mercy of this man. 

-"Much better. " He says and smirks almost sarcastically . - "Rick , I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me . I made sure they got out so people would know what to expect . You thought you have great big ass balls , don't you ? " His face is dead serious .  
\- Do you or do you not think you got big ass balls ? Don't make me ask again you piece of shit ."   
\- " Y..Yes ".

The saviors break down to laughter . The Alexandrians look at each other confused and profoundly scared. 

-" Oh Rick , my sweet sweet asshole " he says and scratches his salt and pepper beard " you think I will spare the kid ? Or the pregnant chick ? My rules are clear as the fucking morning sky. You fuck me up , I kill you. " 

Rick begs for the life of his child only to make Negan laugh harder .

-"I'll tell you what. We're gonna play a game . Circle up the fuckers, boys ." 

-" We got 7 of you. Perfect for Russian Roulette. Here are the rules Rick. Since I can tell that you are good folks who'd rather die than kill they're own , I'm gonna change the rules a bit. Each one of you grabs the gun and points it to the one standing across them . Let the fun begiiin ". 

Rick tried to reason with Negan , promising that they'd work for Negan and Negan alone . 

-" I don't need more people Rick. I need to set an example of what happens when you cross me. Now , grab the gun and point it at your son. "

-"Dad.... It's okay , do it . "  
Rick's shaking. He throws up and kisses Negans feet. -" Please please I'm begging you don't make me do it . "

-"You do it , or I do it. " 

Rick grabs the gun and points it at Carl. They've cheated death so many times , he was certain they'd manage to do so one more time . 

Carl's body hits the ground . He got him in the head . Rick let's out a gutteral scream and tries to go to his son's lifeless body. 

-YOU CRAZY FUCK THAT WAS MY SON . YOU TOOK MY SON FROM ME , YOU KILLED MY SON MY BABY BOY. " 

Negan grabs Rick by the neck and whispers   
-" No Rick you did. Everyone dies because of you. "

One after the other , they drop dead to the ground . All by Rick's hand. 

-" Now that you've learned your lesson , I will let you go. " 

Rick is numb . He can't move or breathe. As he's about to stand up , he hears Negan laughing again. 

-"Shit , Lucille is hungry. Rick , I'm sorry , my girl chose you ". He hits Rick's head so hard his eyes pop out . 

The bloodthirsty crowd goes wild and chants Negans name . 

-"Simon, spread the word . No mercy .... Only death ."


End file.
